A Christmas Carol
by Unquestionably Unhinged
Summary: Many people thought Eleanor Scrooge existed only to cause pain and suffering. Until a certain orbiting rock made other plans for this tight fisted old sinner but she won't be converted so easily. And with a golden eyed psycho on her tail, she is in for one hell of a ride.
1. Solitary as an Oyster

**So, watched Rise of the Guardians recently and let me say it was absolutely fantastic. And then I just _had_ to go and watch a Muppets Christmas Carol. So here is my story, a slight cyborg if you will. I love it though and I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of _A Christmas Carol_ (that's Charles Dickens) or the _Rise of the Guardians movie_ (that's Dreamworks) or the _Guardians of Childhood Books_ (those are William Joyce's). I do own Eleanor, though.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_Oh! But he was a tight-fisted hand at the grind- stone, Scrooge! A squeezing, wrenching, grasping, scraping, clutching, covetous, old sinner! Hard and sharp as flint, from which no steel had ever struck out generous fire; secret and self-contained and solitary as an oyster._

**~A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens**

* * *

It was Christmas time in New York City. People filled shops to the brim and greeted each other with traditional holiday greeting and were all around nice holiday people. The snow fell in a picturesque manner and children played in nearby parks under the careful gaze of their parents. Christmas spirit hung in the air and smiles played on the lips of every person.

Save one.

Eleanor Scrooge stepped furiously through the streets of the city. People ducked out of her way when they saw her and the air around her seemed to be more biting and sharp than anywhere else.

The sneer on her face made it clear that she was not someone to be reckoned with. She walked to her own beat, shoving past couples and kicking homeless people off her boots.

Eleanor was a money lender who had moved up to New York from Glasgow, Scotland. She was a cold, harsh un-feeling, stone hearted woman. The frigidness of her soul made her look much older than she was, with her sharp, darting eyes, tight lipped mouth and slicked black hair.

Children shouted at her and called her names, but not when she was near for they knew they would receive a beating from her ominous sliver tipped cane.

She reached the building that housed her office and pulled the door open roughly, pushing past the doorman. Men in suits jumped out of her way as she made her way to the elevator. No one dared enter with her so she rode to the top of the building alone, just the way she liked it. Tapping her feet to the same rhythm she walked, she waited for her floor, straight at the top.

You see, Eleanor Scrooge was the CEO of one of the most well known Financial Companies in the world and she worked damn hard to get the position too. You could say, _she specialized in causing pain, spreading fear and doubt and if you could not pay the rent she simply threw you out._

The elevator door opened and she wasted no time in stepping out and making her way to her office. The receptionist ducked silently behind her desk as Scrooge past as did many of the other workers. Scrooge stood in the doorway of her office and stared out over the sea of cowering staff and sneered menacingly.

"Bah, Humbug"

And with that, she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Nicholas St. North sat in the back of his workshop working on his miniatures, completely enraptured by the shining sparkling flurry of frozen white shards. So it was only logical that he failed to notice the frozen flying teen floating silently behind him.

"Looks good." he said suddenly, giving the old man a heart attack.

A figurine wobbled on the desk and the two stared in horror as it inched its way to the edge of the desk but breathed a sigh of relief as it swiveled back into place. North immediately turned on the teen.

"Why do you do this Jack!? All the time with the silence and the floating!"

"Hey, it's what I do, big fella." Jack smirked.

"Yes well," North sighed and ran a hand through his long white hair. "Why do you come here?"

Jack hovered for a moment, looking for the right words as he twirled his staff idly in his hand. Finally he dropped to the floor and gave North a hard look.

"It's Manny."

The russian man was out of his chair almost instantly and he made his way to the door quickly. Jack followed silently behind him, once again floating with his stick in his hand. When they got to the antichamber, the other guardians were already assembled there and North looked down at Jack with annoyance.

"Why am _I_ the last to know of this!?" he asked. Jack simply shrugged.

Suddenly a beam of light shot through the ceiling onto the floor. The guardians came around to see what the infamous MiM had to say to them. Shadows flashed on the floor as if the moon was trying to figure out exactly how to tell them. The foot of Bunnymund humped impatiently on the floor and as the shadows kept flickering he began to sneer.

"For Gods sake Manny, spit it out!"

The flashing stopped and one solitary shadow remained; the silhouette of a man.

"Pitch!" North gasped. "He's back. We must find him, quickly!"

"Wait looks like there's more." Tooth said.

The shadow of Pitch became smaller as another shadow joined it, this time it was that of a woman. Pitch's shadow suddenly turned to the woman's and glided over to where her silhouette stood.

"The shadows," Jack pointed to the floor. "They're moving!" He was quickly hushed by the other guardians.

When shadow Pitch made it to the woman, he raised a hand and an enormous black cloud exited her chest and entered Pitch. She immediately crumbled, leaving Pitch's shadow to grow larger and larger, crawling its way up the walls until darkness engulfed the entire room.

When the shadows made it to the centre of the ceiling, they exploded, collecting on the floor and shooting up the beam of light. The beam disappeared and the guardians were silent, trying to comprehend what MiM had just told them. North looked particularly troubled as he pulled at his beard.

"So," Jack was the first to break the silence. "let me get this straight. Pitch is gonna try to use someone to make himself stronger. How?"

"He'll have to be using someone with almost no happy memories at all."Tooth said nervously.

"A vessle of fear and hate." Bunny finshed.

Sandy looked thoughtful for a minute but then he thought of something. He looked to North darkly as his sand created a top hat and a bag of coins.

"Yes Sandy, I think you are right." North replied.

Jack looked at him and floated over.

"Wait what? What did he say?"

The russian made his way over to the globe and picked up a file from the table. He opened it and threw it back down, stepping away for the others to see.

"There is target."

* * *

"Eleanor Scrooge. Age 27, hair black, eyes silver. Parents dead at age 9, moved from Glasgow to New York at 22."

North was pacing back and forth in the Antechamber, reciting the information from the file Jack held in his hands.

"How can you be so sure she's the one?" Jack asked skeptically.

"I have been working at this job a long time, Jack and never in my life have I seen a more bitter and naughty child."

"Yeah," Bunny leaned on the table, "I seem to remember a particularly angry Sheila, Easter of '97. Smashed all my eggs, she did."

Jack cringed. This woman, Scrooge, did not sound like someone who would help them. On the contrary, it sounded as though she would willingly help Pitch. Then Sandy piped up.

"What is it Sandy?" North inquired.

With his sand, he formed two figures lying down and a smaller figure hunched over them. The look on his face was one of sympathy.

"Yes that is correct," North looked thoughtful. "She did have traumatic life."

"So what?" Jack spun around. "You're saying that if we can _appeal to her better nature_ she may help us? I don't know about you guys but to me it seems she would _want_ to watch the world burn."

Tooth looked sadly down at the file before picking it up in her hands and flipping through it.

"Well it's worth a try." she said. "And don't forget, this isn't just about the world. If Pitch gets a hold of her, she'll suffer the most."

Jack sighed and looked to the other guardians. They all nodded their heads and agreed to the plan. Finally Jack shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Alright but we have to get to New York first."

"Not a problem!" North shouted. "Everyone to the sleigh!"

"Here we go again."

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon, please review if you liked it! If you didn't..review anyway! Oh and just so you know, I was listening to the Scrooge and the Marleys songs from Muppets Christmas Carol whilst I was writing this. Those songs are great.**

**~U-Hinged**


	2. A Story Of Disbelief

**So here's Chapter Two and as I told ya'll before;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Eleanor!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"A child has no trouble believing the unbelievable, nor does the genius or the madman. It's only you and I, with our big brains and our tiny hearts, who doubt and over think and hesitate."_

**~Do the Work (Steven Pressfield)**

* * *

Back in New York, Eleanor sat in her office, busily signing papers and typing out eviction notices, when the door to her office opened just a crack and the secretary peaked in. Scrooge didn't even lift her head from the papers.

The scratching of her pen on the paper filled the awkwardly silent room as the secretary stood there, hands behind her back, waiting.

"What is it?" Scrooge asked so suddenly that she nearly jumped.

"We-well Miss. It would seem that Mrs. Barebank is here to see you."

"Send her in." She didn't even stop writing to look at the girl.

As the secretary left, another older woman entered. She looked infirmed and barely able to walk but she shuffled her way over to the desk and sat down across from the old miser.

Finally, Scrooge took the time to put her pen down and look up from the papers piling her desk. She stared at the old woman with a stony expression, never wavering.

"Mrs. Barebank, as you can see I am quite busy. Please state your business and leave me in peace."

Mrs. Barebank fidgeted slightly under the intense gaze of the Money Lender but eventually sat up and stared right back.

"Ms. Scrooge, as you know it is very close to Christmas."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." Scrooge sneered.

"Yes, well," she had gone back to fidgeting. "I-I was hoping to, maybe, get an extension on my mortgage payment. Ever since Henry died-"

"Mrs. Barebank, if you are trying to make me _pity_ you, it is not working. You will pay the mortgage at the allotted time or you shall be evicted."

"But-but my grandchildren-"

"I don't give a _damn_ what happens to your grandchildren!" Scrooge was up now, leaning on her desk and looming horribly over the old woman. "Send them out on the street for all I care! Mortgages are meant to be paid and you will pay it, or be thrown out!"

She sat back down and continued writing on the paper she had before.

"Now, if you would kindly remove yourself from my office, I would be very grateful."

Mrs. Barebank sat there for a moment, looking as though se would burst in to tears but she lifted herself off of the chair and shuffled quietly out of the room.

"Merry Christmas to you, Ms. Scrooge." she said before slamming the door shut behind her.

This slam caused Scrooge's pen to snap on the paper, sending ink everywhere. With a growing growl, Scrooge leapt over the desk, ripped the door open and flung the pen at the old woman.

"That's what I think of your _Merry Christmas, you old bat!_"

Her cheeks were red and she panted angrily as her eyes darted to all the wide-eyed staff members.

"What are you staring at!? _GET BACK TO WORK!"_

The door was slammed shut once again.

* * *

"Miss Scrooge?" the secretary cringed under the glare of Eleanor.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"It's your cousin, he-"

Before she could finish, a young man pushed his way past her and into the office.

"Merry Christmas, Eleanor!"

The secretary left quickly and Eleanor stared at the man with a frown.

"Bah, humbug."

"Christmas a humbug? Never cousin. How can you think of it as such? Christmas is a jolly time!"

"And what's there to be jolly about, eh? A lot of people running around, paying for things with money they don't have."

"But-"

"Any person who wishes another, a merry christmas, should be taken out and beaten with a Christmas tree and then impaled on it."

He shuffled silently, looking like a child who had just been chastised.

"So, does that mean you aren't having dinner with me and Clara tomorrow?"

"OUT!"

Laughing, he rushed out of the door, only to come back three seconds later.

"Nearly forgot." he said and he hung up a large wreath. "Merry Christmas Eleanor!"

_"OUT!"_

Later that day, in the streets below, a flying wreath caused a six car pile up.

* * *

**_Later that evening_**

Scrooge sat in the silence and darkness of her office, still working, though her lids grew heavier. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the weariness, but when it showed no sign of leaving, she stood up and walked over to the coat rack. Putting on her long trench coat, she made her way out of the office, locking the door behind her.

Her black stilettos clicked on the floor as she walked to the elevator. As soon as she made it down to the first floor she raced out of the building, eager to get home for a warm bath, but as the night grew darker she felt more and more uncomfortable. I mean it was one thing to have drunken men whistling at you as you walked by, Eleanor could handle that.

But the growing feeling of being watched filled her and she couldn't see who was watching, there was no one around. When she finally reached her apartment, she sighed in relief as she open the door to the lobby and ran up the stairs. Pulling out her key, she opened the door to her room and shut the door silently, leaning against it and sighing again.

Her sigh turned into a dark chuckle and she ran a hand through her raven hair.

"Don't be silly Eleanor." she said to herself. "There's nothing in the dark, never was."

"Oh?"

The voice came from everywhere, it filled every inch of her apartment and she whirled around to find the source. When she found nothing, she jotted it down as the result of a long and hard day. Flicking on the lights, she began to change. Taking off her business clothes, she threw on her silk night-gown, over which was her dressing gown.

She put the kettle on, planning on making some tea and while she waited she curled up on her chair and pulled out a book. As she read, the light in the room went out. She looked up from her book, sighing in annoyance and got up to check the power box but on her way to the door she heard footsteps.

Looking around, she couldn't see anything, but who could in the dark. She thought nothing of it and continued on her way, but she started getting the feeling of being watched, again and she did not like it. Her heart started to beat twice as fast and her breathing became erratic.

But with her head held high, she showed no fear whatsoever, putting it down as a racoon or some other rodent that was outside or something. She reached the door without further incident and quickly turned the knob, eager to figure this out and be done with it.

However, all thoughts of comfort were banished from her head when she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. Her eyes widened and she froze in the spot, leaving the door knob unturned.

"How precious." the voice filled her ears and her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

**Woo Chapter two done. So how'd you like it!? Oh, I love writing Eleanor, she's so mean to old ladies! Please reveiw!**

**~U-Hinged**


	3. Scared Right Out of a Window

**Yoyo, I'm back with a third chapter, too bad for people who hate me, not saying there are any cause who could hate all this awesomeness?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eleanor.**

**Ooo, I've decided to base Eleanor's mannerisms off a mixture of Ebenezer Scrooge and Donna from Doctor Who, so yeah it'll be mind blowingly awesome!**

* * *

_Children have You ever met the Bogeyman before_  
_No, of course You haven't for You're much too good, I'm sure;_  
_Don't You be afraid of him if he should visit You,_  
_He's a great big coward, so I'll tell You what to do_

_Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman,_  
_Don't let him come too close to You, he'll catch you if he can._  
_Just pretend that you're a crocodile_  
_And you will find that Bogeyman will run away a_ _mile._

**~Hush Hush Hush, Here Comes the Bogeyman (Henry Hall)**

* * *

"Who's there?" she shouted. There was silence for a little while and Scrooge was starting to think she had imagined it all.

"Oh Eleanor, I've been watching you for so long." The voice came from right behind her.

Turning ever so slowly Eleanor came face to face with the source of the noise. He was tall and dark, his black hair was combed back and his gold eyes practically penetrated her mind. Eleanor gasped and started to back away from him.

"And look how you've grown!" he shouted happily like he'd just won the lottery. "Oh yes, you will do perfectly."

Still backing away, she reached for the phone by the wall. The strangers smile slipped from his face and a look of confusion took its place.

"Where are you going?"

She picked it up and dialed 911 when the line went dead. She stared up at the stranger, picked up the phone and receiver and threw it at him. He ducked in surprise and growled quietly at Eleanor. She was just about to turn and run when a cloud of black encircled her, restraining her movements. The man appeared in front of her and they both stood in the black swirling cloud.

"That was a very naughty thing of you to do, Eleanor."

"Who are you." she asked.

"Don't you recognize me? Why, I was there with you when your parents died! When the other children threw stones at you, I was there too. I've been with you your entire life, right beside you."

When he saw her look of confusion, he smiled down at her as you would a child. A pitying smile.

"Poor Eleanor, So traumatized as a child, always alone with no one there to help you. I molded you. I hardened you into what you are now. I stayed by your side when all the others had left."

"This is impossible." Eleanor breathed. "You don't exist."

"Pardon?" he asked.

"None of this is real. I-I'm just dreaming. Right there," she nodded to her bed. "I fell asleep when I came in, I know it. You're not real, none of this is."

"I wouldn't be to sure." he chuckled.

Before she knew what was happening, the black cloud invaded her nose and mouth, making her unable to breath. She began to choke and the stranger just grinned.

"Yes my dear Eleanor, let it invade you, _become_ you."

"Not today, Pitch!" At the sound of the new voice, Eleanor was dropped to the floor, the cloud leaving her body. She heard the smash of a window and a cry of pain.

Eleanor watched as the dark man flung himself across the room as if he was being punched, but she saw no one else in the room. He thrashed wildly in a corner before spinning into the air and crashing back down to the ground. Looking up, he met her eyes and began to wheeze.

"Help. Me." he whispered painfully. Eleanor stood up and glared at the man.

"Oi! I don't know what you problem is Mister," she said shakily. "but you can take it _outta this place!"_

He reached a grey hand out to her, but his eyes widened and he looked behind him. Turning back to her with pleading eyes, he let out a small simper before flying backwards through the large, floor to ceiling window.

She watched in frozen bewilderment as he slipped from sight and as soon as he did, she ran over to the broken window. Looking down, her black hair whipping a t her face, she saw him shouting at the empty street.

"Oi!" he looked up at her. "You've got problems, mate. I suggest you get yourself looked at!"

He shot her one last quick smile before disappearing into a whirlwind of black sand. Furrowing her brow, Eleanor wondered if this man had been an escaped mental patient or something. Moving away from the window, she sat down and put her head in her hands and let out a shaky breath.

"Do you think she's okay?" asked a voice from inside the room.

Eleanor's head snapped up and she stared around, eyes wide and wild, looking for the voice. Picking herself off the floor, she stood on trembling legs, doing her best to sound threatening.

"Right, whoever you are, come on out!"

"Can't she see us?"

"I'm not frightened of you!" she called again, her voice wavering. She started backing up.

"Hey, calm down now, sheila." an Australian voice said.

"I'll call the police, I will!" she cried, backing up more. As she stepped back she didn't feel anything beneath her foot. Looking behind her, she saw she was just about to walk out the window. Eleanor was frozen as she looked down at the street below, her hair whipping up a frenzy, unable to move for fear of falling.

"Is alright, just move slowly back-"

She snapped her head back to find herself face to face with a large, red coated chest. Shouting out in surprise, she lost her footing on the ledge and began to fall backwards, out the window. Eleanor screamed as she fell, staring back up into her apartment window, seeing creatures materializing there.

"Sandy, do something!"

All of a sudden, she was surrounded by a wave of golden sand. It encircled her, bringing her gently to the ground. This did not stop her panic, though, as she shoved against the sand, trying with all her might to free herself from it. When it finally dropped her onto the street, she sat there, shocked and frightened, with tears brimming in her eyes.

Letting out a shaky sob, she scrunched her eyes shut and shook her head furiously, trying to banish the thoughts that whirled inside her head. She only looked up when she heard a light tapping on the ground in front of her. Staring with wonder, what she saw amazed her beyond anything she had ever witnessed.

A tall, sturdy man stood not far from her, dressed all in red with a Russian fur hat. Beside him came a giant rabbit, looking oh so intimidating. Fluttering in the air was what looked like a human bird and beside her was a young boy, dressed in hoody and brown pants and in the front was a small man in a golden night dressing gown made of sand. He smiled at her and waved.

Ideas began to fill Eleanor's head, doubts and fears, hopes and dreams, almost to the point where she thought her head would literally explode. Her eyes snapped from person to person and her breathing quickened. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and she let out an ear piercing shriek.

* * *

**Oh Eleanor, you can't escape the LOVE! Well, I hope you all wait in gut wrenching suspense for the next chapter! Cause I know I will.**

**Reviewing + Loving = Happiness for Me = More Chapters = Happiness for you. That's my logic.**

**Also, any ideas for future chapters would be fabulously appreciated!**

**~U-Hinged**


	4. Harmless as a Junkyard Dog

**Okay, so I went to go see it again today, a little refresher you know. Even more fabulous the second time, let me tell you. My favorite part is when Sandy totally beats Pitch's ass when he comes back to life.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eleanor. Everything else belongs to William Joyce, you wonderful man, you.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_"Strong and bitter words indicate a weak cause."_

**~Victor Hugo**

* * *

"Quick, someone shut her up before she wakes up the entire street!" cried Bunny.

"Now yetis!" North shouted.

One yeti came up behind Eleanor and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. She kicked and punched at them but it was no use. The other one took out a large sack and held it open. Her eyes widened at the sight of the sack and stared back at the Guardians.

"You're not seriously gonna-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was stuffed in the bag and tossed over the yetis shoulder. Her muffled screams and curses did not stop them from throwing her into North's sleigh. After all the others got in, North snapped the reins and they were off into the sky.

"You think we can let her out now?" Jack asked, watching the sack.

"Yes, she cannot go anywhere." North replied.

Bunny untied the bag but kept a good distance away, knowing exactly what would happen if he got too close. Once the bag was untied, a much disheveled Eleanor emerged, looking very, _very_ upset.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!?" she screeched. "Do you realize that you just _kidnapped_ me!?"

"Listen kid, you need ta calm down." Bunny stated, already nervous about the flying. He didn't need a temperamental sheila screaming in his ear as well.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down!? People don't usually calm down once they've been kidnapped by a bunch of circus attractions!"

"You watch it." Bunny warned dangerously. She was just about to come back with another biting remark when the sleigh hit the side of a mountain and spun sharply.

"Hey, watch it up there, North!" Bunny shouted over the wind.

"Will not happen again!" North yelled back.

"Now what were you saying?" Bunny turned back to Eleanor, only to see her frozen to the spot and her face completely drained of color.

"Where are we?" her voice was quiet and quivering.

"See for yourself." Bunny smirked, moving out of the way, so she could see the sky. Eleanor's breath caught in her throat and she gasped slightly, before falling backwards on the sleigh and shuffling into the corner. She brought her knees up to her chest, her head on her knees and her hands protectively over her head.

"Get me down." she muttered. Bunny looked her over before crossing his arms and sneering down at her.

"Not so tough now, are ya?"

"Bunny." Jack warned. Bunny gave her one more look and took his seat next to Jack. He watched her for the rest of the trip, thinking just what made this girl like this. He finally settled on that it was the parents and left it at that. He leaned back, secretly hanging on for dear life, just like Eleanor.

* * *

The sleigh touched down softly on the snow and the yetis began to file out of the cave, taking the reindeer and pushing the sleigh back. The Guardians all jumped out of the sleigh while Eleanor stayed, hands still over her head. It wasn't until Sandy tapped her shoulder that she knew they had stopped.

"Oh." she murmured, her face reddening slightly. She got up and followed the little man through the caverns until they caught up with the others.

"Oi!" she shouted, running up to North. Sandy just shook his head a little, chuckling. Eleanor was definitely a piece of work. The moment they entered the workshop, Eleanor stopped dead and stared around. Her mouth hung open in silent wonder as she watched the Yetis working and toys running around.

"Impossible." she breathed. She then remembered what she was doing and looked around for the group. She saw them standing not far away around a large globe filled with tiny lights. She set her jaw and tried her best to ignore all the fantastic things around her as she raced to catch up with them.

"Oi, big man red suit! Mind telling me exactly where we are and what I'm doing here?"

He looked down at her and smiled, patting her on the back. She twisted away from him angrily and he looked at her with confusion before setting his own jaw.

"Pitch seems to think you important, so we protect you." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And who says I even want your protection?"

"This ain't just about you." growled Bunny.

"If Pitch gets what he wants, there'll be no stopping him." Tooth flitted nervously. Eleanor chuckled softly to herself, shaking her head.

"And you guys, you weirdoes protect the world?" she grinned. "Unbelievable. So let's see what we got here. A walking beach, an albino, the jolly prowler, Thunderbird and look at that, an overgrown chinchilla."

"Criticize all you want, Sheila. You're stayin' here till we find Pitch." Bunny smirked at her.

"Who says I'm criticizing, Thumper? I just love all this, absolutely fabulous, all of it."

"You watch it, kid."

"Oh no, what are you gonna do, hump me?"

"_ENOUGH" _North shouted. The room went quiet, Eleanor and Bunny were nose to nose, both growling, Eleanor smiling evilly.

"Bunny, come, we must prepare for Christmas."

"Christmas? Bah." Eleanor sneered. North stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards her slowly.

"What you just say?"

"Humbug, Christmas is just a waste of time and money. Frankly I've no idea why we have it. Parents just spend their days buying presents for greedy little children, spending the mortgage and they wonder why they get evicted."

North stepped towards her menacingly but she wasn't about to stop. She was practically seething with triumph at the look on his face.

"And the children, Jesus. All they get out of it is a false sense of hope that there really is a Santa Claus and that he's a caring, giving, jolly man. When all he really is, is an obese old geezer who enjoys bribing children and breaking into peoples houses. Stop me if I'm not completely right."

_SLAP_

Everyone stared in awe at the rare display of anger from North. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

"I warn you now, Scrooge. While you are here, you will not speak a word to any of us. You will not get in the way. You will stay where I tell you and do what I tell you. You understand?"

Eleanor was silent for a moment then turned her head to him, glaring daggers.

"So now we see the big man for what he really is, eh?"

North growled and threw her to one of the Yetis.

"Take her upstairs. Lock her, keep her away!" The yeti nodded and dragged a grinning Scrooge to the elevator, where they ascended. The guardians were quiet, staring after her. Then Jack spoke.

"She's a real piece of work."

"You said it," Bunny agreed as he made his way back over to the globe. "But did you see her on the sleigh? Harmless as a dove."

"Farthest thing from dove I ever see." North said gruffly.

"She took it very well, I think." Tooth said. They all stared at her with wide eyes and she looked down sheepishly for a minute. "Well, the whole _we're real_ thing."

"Yeah," Bunny thought. "Yeah that is weird. What do you think Sandy?" he looked to the small dream master who just formed a female figure and question mark.

"Yeah, _women_." Bunny chuckled, and proceeded to get whacked by Tooth.

* * *

Upstairs, locked in a large room Eleanor stood in front of the window, staring out at the night sky. She was still in only her night gown and was starting to get cold. She thought about asking the creatures downstairs for a coat or something but two things stopped her.

First was her pride. She didn't need them and she didn't want to be here. It looked like they needed her help so what better way to spite them then by dying of pneumonia? Second was the fact that they wouldn't help her anyway, seeing how she had just acted. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Eleanor just doesn't know when to stop, does she? She's just so deliciously mean. Again, any ideas bring 'em forth.**

******Reviewing + Loving = Happiness for Me = More Chapters = Happiness for you. **

******~U-Hinged**


End file.
